


Be good for Sarge, Kitten

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Bucky wants to give (Y/n) a wonderful, special night.





	Be good for Sarge, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- Shameless smut. This one is rougher than some, so if you’re not into it, no worries! More at the end.

(Y/n) laughed as she walked with Bucky down the hall. 

He smiled over at her as they walked, leaning over to give her a kiss on the neck. 

She smiled back and cuddled against his arm. 

“Did you enjoy game night?” He asked.

“Mmhm. It was really fun, especially watching Tony trying to buy everyone off to not kill him,” she answered with a laugh. 

Bucky chuckled back as they got to his room and he opened the door, letting her go in first. 

When they’d both stepped in and he’d closed and locked the door, he tugged her hand, making her turn to him, and brushed his lips over hers, trailing them along her jaw to her neck. “You ready for our private game?” He asked in a husky whisper. 

“Our private game?” She asked in mock confusion, “what game is that?" 

Bucky smiled and nipped at her jaw. "You know what game it is, kitten,” he half scolded. “Hands behind your back, kitten." 

She put her hands behind her back, biting her lip as excitement built in her veins. 

Bucky placed soft kisses along her jaw as his hands trailed over her, squeezing over her breasts and hips. His lips had reached the other side of her jaw, and he huskily murmured in her ear, "you’re being so good, kitten,” before he nipped her neck. 

He started down her throat, across her collarbone, over her breasts, down her stomach, until he was on his knees in front of her. 

“Shoe, shoe,” he told her as he took one off, then the other. He pulled her pants down, dragging his hands slowly down her legs, letting the tips of his fingers run over the tender skin of her inner thighs. “Foot. Foot,” he told her as he pulled each pant leg off. 

Bucky slid his hands up her legs, around to give her ass a squeeze, and then back down as he nuzzled into her panty clad pussy. “Mmm, my kitten’s perfume smells so good,” he said against her before giving a gentle bite over her panties. 

He kissed up her stomach, trailing his lips and tongue over her skin and nipping at the spots that made her squirm and moan. 

Bucky stood and licked his lips, his eyes taking her in with a heated look. “Arms up, kitten,” he told her. 

She lifted her arms and stood still as he pulled her shirt off then trailed his hands over her, down her sides, over and around her breasts, giving a squeeze there and at her hips, his hot gaze traveling with his hands. 

He finally took her bra off, lifting it over her head as he pulled it off her arms where they were still raised. 

Bucky’s hands traveled over her again, his mouth joining in this time, kissing and nipping along her soft skin. When he finished, he stepped back. “Hands behind your back, again, kitten." 

(Y/n) clasped her hands behind her back, heat filling her, her nipples tight and begging for more attention than the soft kisses he’d given them, wetness pooling between her thighs. 

Bucky slowly unbuckled his belt, pulling it slowly from one belt loop at a time and watching her reactions, feeling himself stirring and starting to stiffen at the way her nipples got harder and her breath got quicker. "Spread your thighs, kitten,” he husked to her. 

(Y/n) spread her thighs, giving him enough access to touch as he finished tugging his belt free. 

Bucky ran the long strip of leather through his hand, taking the end and folding the belt. He snapped it once seeing the way she jumped, and stepped closer. “Oh kitten,” he murmured, drawing the belt over her body. “You look excited." 

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” she agreed. 

“Safe word?” He asked. 

“Pineapple,” she answered. 

“Are you ready to play, kitten?” He asked. 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” she answered. 

“Then what are you supposed to be calling me?” (Y/n) felt her body tingle in anticipation, and didn’t answer. “Huh, kitten?” He asked again before shaking his head. “Why are you being so bad already?” He asked, stepping back and slapping his belt over one nipple, making her gasp. “What are you supposed to call me?” He demanded as he slapped her other nipple with the belt. 

“Sarge!” She moaned out. “Or Sir!” She cried as he slapped her nipple again.

“Oh, now you’re going to be a good girl, huh?” He asked, running the belt between her thighs. 

She whimpered, knowing what was coming next, her body preemptively flooding with need. 

“You know what bad kittens get, don’t you?” He asked, letting the belt drift up and down her thighs. “They get the belt on their wet little bad kitten pussys,” he told her with a soft tap to the fabric between her thighs, making her whine. “So, are you a bad kitten?" 

She bit her lip, feeling the tingling spreading through her body. 

"Answer your Sergeant, or he’s going to get upset. You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting." 

"Yes, Sarge,” she answered on her breath. “No, Sarge." 

"What’s that?” He asked with another pat with the belt between her thighs. “You think you’re not being bad?" 

"Yes, Sarge,” she answered, her nethers acutely aware of his belt rubbing her through her panties. 

“Oh, kitten,” he sighed, then gave a slap of the belt to her pussy, and she let out a needy cry. “Do you remember the rules?" 

"Yes, Sarge,” she answered, the stinging already faded to a barely there tingle. 

“What is the first rule?” He asked. 

“Do what Sergeant Barnes says,” she answered, “without question." 

"The second?” He asked. 

“Be a good girl,” she recited. 

“And the third?” He teased the belt over her pussy. 

“No lying,” she answered. 

“You’ve already broken two and three, haven’t you,” he asked, giving another slap between her thighs. 

(Y/n) moaned, heat bursting through her body. The tingling that replaced the sting of the slap was such a pleasant feeling. “N-no,” she managed. “No, Sarge.”

“There you go breaking rule three again,” he told her with a slap of leather to her nipple, his hand going up to soothe it, stroking and massaging the punished flesh. 

(Y/n) moaned, working hard to keep her legs from giving out on her as he slapped the other nipple and started soothing it with his hand. 

“You’re lying about being a bad kitten,” he told her with a slap over her breast. He soothed the skin, smoothing his thumb over her stiff nipple. “Do you think that you can trick me into thinking that you’re being a good girl?" 

She shook her head, gasping for breath. 

"Smart. You are only my little kitten, after all, and I am your Sergeant." 

She nodded with a whine, her body rocking a little as she tried to keep still. 

Bucky’s mouth latched on to one nipple, his hand on the other, pinching and playing with her nipple, and (Y/n) cried out, her body arching to his mouth and hand, her hands wanting to go to his head, tangle her fingers in his hair and hold him against her, but she gripped them tighter. 

Bucky pulled back, licking over her nipples before he looked up to her, his eyes full of dark hunger. "Are you a bad kitten?” He asked. 

(Y/n) shook her head. “No, Sarge." 

He gave a slap of the belt between her thighs again, and she whimpered. "Are you a bad kitten?" 

"No, Sarge,” she gasped. 

Another strike with the belt between her thighs. “You sure you’re telling the truth?" 

"I’m a good girl,” she panted. 

Bucky touched his hand to her panties, groaning at how wet she was. “Kitten, you’re panties are soaked,” he told her. “That _must_ mean that this is turning you on,” he reasoned, “and you know that only bad kittens get turned on by their punishment.” He flicked his wrist and slapped the belt over each nipple in turn. 

(Y/n) panted, trying to keep her body from writhing in need. “I’m a good girl,” she panted. 

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know, kitten, you’re dripping down your thighs,” he told her as his fingers traveled over them. 

“I’m a good girl,” she pleaded, crying out as his mouth again latched on to her nipple and his fingers tugged at the other. 

(Y/n) whined when Bucky pulled away, but in the next moment he was kissing her, his hands pulling her as tight as possible against him, the bulge of his cock pressing into her and making her whimper to him. 

He pulled away from her lips and they both gasped for breath. He stepped back and dropped to one knee, taking (Y/n)’s panties off, and standing. “Look at these, kitten,” he told her, holding up her soaked panties. “Are you still insisting that you’re not a bad kitten?" 

"Yes, Sarge,” she answered. “I’m a good girl.”

“How could you have panties this wet and be a good girl?” He demanded. 

“Because it’s for you,” she told him, a needy tone in her voice. “I’m this wet for you, Sarge." 

Bucky groaned at her words, feeling himself throb against his zipper. "On the bed, now. Arms over your head,” he ordered. 

(Y/n) quickly got on the bed, her arms above her head, hands near the headboard. 

“Close your eyes, kitten,” Bucky ordered, and she obeyed. 

(Y/n) laid there, excitement building in her veins, her body needy and begging for Bucky’s touch. 

She wasn’t sure how long it was, but it had to have been a couple of minutes at least, before she felt the bed next to her dip and her hands being tied to the headboard. She could smell him, the flavor of the snacks they’d had at game night, the beer he’d drunk, the shot of whiskey Steve had convinced everyone to take. 

In a moment, he was gone, and she couldn’t hear the ex assassin move, or even tell if he had moved. He could be standing just at the edge of the bed at her side, looking at her, watching to see if she’d give in to temptation and open her eyes. 

More time, it had to be at least a minute, passed before she suddenly felt the bed dip at her feet as Bucky crawled up the bed over her, resting his hips in the cradle created for him between her thighs, pressing his jean clad bulge into her wet pussy. 

“God, kitten, you’re so wet I can feel you through my pants,” he groaned against her jaw, nipping her and going to her lips with a hot kiss. 

(Y/n) moaned into the kiss, her naked body arching against his fully clothed one. His jeans were rough against her as he ground his hips into hers, scratching the tender skin of her pussy and thighs. It just made them more focused on him, though, more needy for his touch. 

Finally, he pulled back, nibbling and giving open mouth kisses over her as he moved, down her throat, across her shoulder, back along her collarbone, down over one breast, up the valley between them, back down the other, along her ribs, over her hips, and stopping at her thighs. 

“Ok, kitten, get ready to count for me,” he told her. 

“Yes, Sarge,” she answered, her body tingling with desire. 

Bucky spread her thighs, making her knees lay on the mattress, her hips completely open, and she mused for a moment that all the training was paying off, before she felt his breath against her as he leaned in, and was snapped back into the moment. 

Bucky’s tongue made long, slow passes over her pussy, licking her juices from her outer lips before he pushed his tongue in and licked up from her opening to her clit. 

He was slow, patient as he worked at bringing her closer to her orgasm, letting his tongue play over her folds. 

She was getting close, so close. She moaned as she got to the edge, feeling the orgasm coming for her- and Bucky pulled back, letting her sit on the edge for a second before she started to calm. 

“One,” she told him. 

Bucky leaned back in, his tongue going back to enjoy its games of toying with her pussy until she got to the edge again. 

Just as she was about to come, he again pulled back, not letting her reach that peak. 

“Two,” she announced. 

Bucky’s tongue touched her again, slowly tracing over her folds and teasing her closer to orgasm. 

Just as she was feeling good, her body excited for its promised journey, right at the edge, he pulled away. 

“Three,” she whimpered. 

She could feel Bucky’s grin against her as he ducked back between her thighs. 

It wasn’t fair how talented he was with that tongue, driving her close to the edge again in a slow, leisurely manner that made it seem like he wasn’t even breaking a sweat. 

She got to the edge, and he again pulled back. 

“Four,” she announced on a sigh. 

“You’re doing good so far, kitten. Keep being good, and you might get a treat,” he told her, his voice warm and velvety. 

“Yes, Sarge,” she moaned as he started licking her again. 

Bucky changed tactics this time, making quick strokes with his tongue to get her to the edge, again pulling back- always pulling back! 

“Five,” she whined. 

When his tongue returned to her, it was back to his slow licks, brushing over her and teasing her to the edge until she thought she might actually get the release she needed, but he pulled back just as she was about to peak. 

“Six,” she counted, trying to focus her mind on it, because she knew that if she messed up or lost count, he would start over. 

Bucky made quick patterns over her clit this time, making her hips squirm with desire until he got her to the edge and pulled back. 

“Seven,” she announced, feeling her body fill with need as he started bringing her to the edge of orgasm again. “Eight,” she whined when he pulled back. 

Nine was hard to live through, but ten felt like torture. 

“Break time,” Bucky announced as he climbed up her body. “Doing so good, kitten, first set done,” he told her as he pressed his hips to her and took a breast to his mouth. 

(Y/n) moaned and arched, her body feeling so happy to have his pressed against it, but so needy that she couldn’t hold still. 

He played and sucked and nibbled, and anything else he could think of until she sounded like she was about to come again, then started back down her body to continue his torment. 

Bucky chuckled, his face still buried between her thighs, his tongue still driving her closer and closer, getting her to the edge and stopping, not pulling back this time, but letting his breath blow over her. 

“Eleven,” (Y/n) whined. 

“You taste better every time I come back down here, kitten,” Bucky murmured against her.

Twelve came after another fast round of tongue lashing, thirteen with a slow, steady pace that had her whining as he waited for her body to calm down. 

“Kitten, you’re getting so sensitive,” Bucky murmured to her, the smile in his voice audible. He was obviously enjoying himself immensely. 

Fourteen was mostly from him sucking her clit in between his lips and letting it slip free, and fifteen was from the longest, slowest licks yet, taking almost as long as the first. 

“Sixteen,” she whimpered, her tone begging. 

Bucky kissed and trailed his tongue around her thighs while he waited for her to calm down, then went right back to it, getting her to the edge quick, despite using the softest licks of any so far. 

“Se-venteen,” she gasped, her hips wanting to reach up for him. 

“Getting closer, kitten,” he motivated in his gravelly voice, and she groaned just from hearing it. 

She was that much quicker to eighteen. 

Bucky blew on her clit between licks this time, leaving long pauses between them, but she still got to the edge rather quickly. 

“Nineteen,” she almost begged. 

“Pretty soon, I’m just going to have to breathe on you to make you come, kitten,” he told her, and she moaned at the thought.

After twenty was another break where he played with her breasts and nipples until she was squirming with need, which didn’t take long at all, then moved up to kiss her senseless as his jeans scratched her delicate skin. 

“Doing so good, kitten, most of the way there,” he comforted, his deep voice making her clench around nothing. 

His hands squeezed her thighs as he licked, his thumbs moving up to stroke over her opening as he loved her clit. Like this, it made her go to the edge very quickly, and he pulled back just as quickly. 

“Twenty-one,” she moaned, with twenty-two not far behind. 

‘I can make it,’ she chanted to herself, ‘I can make it, I can, I can-!’

“Twenty-three,” she nearly sobbed. 

Bucky was rock hard inside his jeans. All of the noises she was making were the sexiest things he’d ever heard. She was so tender now that it hardly took three licks for her to get to the edge. 

“Twenty-four…” 

Her tone was pleading, asking him to please end this torture, but there was no way he was going to. Where would the fun be in that? 

His tongue flicked once, twice, three times, and he had to pull away, but let his thumbs keep rubbing over her. 

“Twenty-five,” she moaned desperately. 

After a moment of gasping for breath, she opened her mouth again. “Please,” she begged softly, “please, Sarge, please?”

“Are you a good girl, yet? Or are you still a bad kitten?” Bucky teased as he flicked his tongue over her hypersensitive clit again.

“Good- girl, I’m a good girl,” she moaned. “Promise- I’m a good girl-!” 

“Hmm,” he hummed against her, and it only served to make her more needy. “Somehow, you just keep getting wetter. How can I think you’re a good girl when you’re so wet?” 

“For you,” she gasped, “wet for you, Sarge!” 

Bucky groaned at how sexy she sounded, flicking his tongue over her again. She was already so close, though, that he had to stop after that one.

“Tw-twenty-six,” she nearly sobbed. 

Bucky kissed her clit, letting his thumbs rub up and down her slit. He kissed her clit again, then pressed his tongue against it. 

“Please!” (Y/n) cried out. “Please, Sarge, please, please, please- oh! Please!” She begged all through this round, gasping for breath as she got so close, but he stopped. She let out a whine in frustration before sobbing, “twenty-seven.”

Bucky chuckled, then touched his lips to her clit and licked them, making her let out a cry of shock. “Feeling good, kitten?” He asked. “You sound delicious. You taste delicious, too…” His tongue went over his lips again, in effect licking around her clit as his lips pressed against it. 

(Y/n) was gasping for air, begging him to let her come, but he wouldn’t give her the final lick. 

“Twenty-eight,” she gasped, then chanted, “twenty-eight, twenty-eight, twenty-eight-” trying to keep the number in her mind. It wasn’t going to be easy, even though the only two thoughts she could think right then were that she needed to come, and what number they were on. 

“Twenty- ahn!” She cried out as he stopped. “Nine, twenty-nine,” she whined. “Twenty-nine- please- please, Bucky!” She cried as he slowly drew his tongue up her clit. 

“What?” He demanded huskily, pulling back and leaning up to harshly tug her nipples. “What did you call me, kitten?” 

“Sarge!” She cried. “Please, Sarge! Sir! Please!” She cried desperately. 

“Oh, now you’re being good again, huh?” He asked, slapping one breast, then the other as she whimpered for more. “Now, when you’re going to be punished. But before, you were being so bad,” he scolded, slapping her breasts before tugging roughly at her nipples again. 

(Y/n)’s back lifted from the bed, her hands tugging at the binding keeping her hands attached to the headboard. “Sarge!” 

Bucky pulled back and went back between her thighs, licking over her clit slowly, only needing two licks to get her to the edge. 

“Thirty!” She whined loudly. 

Bucky pulled away and kissed his way up her body to her lips, this time hovering his hips over hers, just letting them brush against her as he kissed her so thoroughly that she just gasped for breath as he pulled back. “Kitten, other than that one outburst, you’re taking this so well,” he told her. She moaned back to him, and he kissed back down her body. “Almost done, kitten, do your best for me,” he told her. 

His tongue brushed over her, avoiding her clit directly, touching instead her opening, her folds, skirting around her clit as he circled. He lightly brushed his lips over hers, letting the scruff of his day old beard scratch over the same skin on her thighs that his jeans had. 

“Gonna be a good girl for me?” he asked, and she moaned an affirmative. “Yeah?” She nodded. “Gonna behave, and not be such a naughty little kitten?” She nodded again. “Then let’s see ya be good and take the last one like a good girl,” he told her, finally letting his tongue touch her clit.

He circled around it, only making one full turn before stopping to give her a moment before he did it again, then let the tip of his tongue flick over her, blowing at her clit in the time between the next lick, listening to her sweet moans and gasps through it. 

He brushed his tongue slowly up her clit, pausing to let it tap at it, and she thought that he was finally going to let her come, but right at the last second, he pulled away. 

“Thirty-one,” she whimpered. 

Bucky kissed over her slit, his lips teasing hers. “Well, my pretty little kitten,” he started, leaning away from her, “you have been a bit of a good girl. After all, you’ve kept your eyes closed this whole time. Haven’t you, kitten? " 

"Yes, Sarge,” she almost whined. 

She could hear cloth rustling, falling somewhere, and the bed shifted again before she felt him getting back down between her thighs. Sure enough, she could feel his chest against her thigh as he leaned at her side, bare of his shirt. 

Heat started fluttering anew in her belly. Was he finally going to fuck her? 

But she could feel the rough texture of his jeans against her leg.

Bucky’s hand was on her thigh as she felt something rubbing against her, working its way to her opening and sliding in. 

“Fuuuuuck, kitten,” he groaned lowly as her walls flexed around it in a tight hug. “That slipped in ya easy as anything…”

(Y/n) whimpered again as he shifted and toyed with the placement of the thing inside her, and she tried to figure out what it was from feel alone. She was pretty sure it was one of her toys, but she couldn’t quite tell which one. It felt nice, at least, nestled tightly inside her, like she wanted Bucky to be. 

Bucky’s warm breath tickled over her skin, ghosting across her clit. 

He slowly ran the tip of his tongue from where the mystery toy was to her clit, starting with slow, measured circles around it, one way, then the other. 

After that, his tongue touched her clit, toying with it, pushing it around and giving it soft licks. 

When he got bored with that, he licked up her again, feeling the tension in her body that coiled tighter with every teasing move. 

Soft, desperate noises were surrounding them from her lips, and Bucky couldn’t help but think how gorgeous they were. 

He got comfortable and got to work, licking her with soft, slow licks until she got to the edge, but this time, when she got there, he sucked her clit into his mouth. 

(Y/n) felt the build, in the last seconds, her body nearly vibrating in need, she would swear that even though she was nearly deaf to the world around her, her body so focused on this touch, she heard a click, but the noise was forgotten as heaven immediately exploded around her. 

Her scream of ecstasy could probably be heard through the whole tower, if there weren’t some sort of sound proofing for this exact purpose. 

As soon as Bucky tugged and pushed at the toy inside her, she knew what it was. It was _definitely_ the g-spot stimulator. She could tell by the way it was rubbing over it, pressing against the sweet spot in a way that other toys just couldn’t quite match. 

Bucky was relentless, rubbing the vibrating toy against her g-spot as he ate her, making her fly over the edge again and again, gushing around his hand as he pounded her g-spot with the toy. 

“Look at this,” he hummed with a pleased tone. “Look how much honey my kitten gave me." 

(Y/n) whimpered at the feel of him licking her softly as he fidgeted the toy against her g-spot. 

"You’re so beautiful, kitten,” he told her. “I love when my pretty little kitten comes so hard for me." 

(Y/n) felt something touch her, pushing to her clit and stroking over the over sensitive bud. Her brows pinched as she tried to figure out what this new thing was, and then her body arched again as he pressed the button that turned it on. 

This time, her moans and cries echoed in long sounds around the room, making Bucky growl and bite his lip as he played one toy over her clit and the other over her g-spot, making her hips jerk as she came. 

"That’s it, kitten, give me more, give it all to me- fuck, kitten- I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow. I’m going to have to carry you everywhere- with my cock still inside you." 

She moaned loudly at that. 

"That’s right, kitten, gonna keep my thick cock in you all day. Gonna fill you with my cum and use my cock to stopper you up. Gonna let that pussy stew in my baby batter till you’re pregnant. You like that thought, kitten?” He asked, watching her face twist with desire. “Like the thought of riding around on my cock all day while I fuck a baby into you?” He bit his lip as she started to nod vigorously. 

She came again, tightening around the toy, and Bucky pulled it from her, tossing it to the side as he let her ride out the orgasm with the vibrator on her clit. 

(Y/n) panted as she heard and felt Bucky moving around. She waited, body tingling, not moving or opening her eyes, then after her tender body had calmed down a little, and she felt Bucky stop shifting around, she felt the unmistakable blunt, velvety head of his cock prodding her soaking wet pussy and moaned, _so_ ready for him to be inside her. 

“Oh, my kitten has been so good for me, coming so hard for me,” he told her, dragging his cock up and down along her slit, covering it in her wetness. “So wet for me, kitten,” he gasped, pushing against her opening. “You ready for me, kitten? Ready for me to fill you with my cum?” He asked.

“Yes, Sarge,” she whispered, “please, Sarge…”

“Are you my good girl?” He asked, nudging at her wet hole. “Gonna show me how good you are?” 

“Yes, Sarge,” she whined. “Good for you, always good for you, Sarge…” 

“Gonna take my cum and make me a baby?” He asked.

She whined and nodded vigorously again. 

Her body was arching to him, begging him to give her what she needed to soothe an ache deep inside. She looked so sexy as her body reached up to him, he throbbed, and ducked down to take a breast with his mouth. 

(Y/n) cried out in need, her hips trying to get him into her, but he only let the tip of his cock dip in, pulling it back out to dip it in again. 

“Is my kitten ready for a treat?” He teased as he looked down at her.

She nodded, her body squirming to get closer to him. 

“Yeah? Ready for a good kitten treat? Before I make you a mommy?” He asked, his mouth going back to tease her breast. 

(Y/n) nodded again, moaning and arching. “Yes, Sarge,” she gasped. 

“Oh, pretty kitty, mine, let me in,” he rasped against her breast.

“Yes! Please, Sarge!” (Y/n) pleaded, writhing up to him. 

Bucky put his hand on one hip, holding her as he finally guided himself into her, groaning loudly at the feel of her clenching around him tightly. “Oh kitten- oh kitten, you feel so good…" he gasped. “God- you’re so wet- ya just let me slip in there easy as breathin’,” he murmured, his hands going to her body and stroking down it. “Oh, my pretty little kitten feels so good,” he gasped as he pushed into her again. 

(Y/n) moaned, her body arching up to him and begging him for more. 

“Good kitten,” he gasped to her, “you’re taking me so well…” 

(Y/n) nodded, panting as she arched her hips to his movements. 

“Fuck, yes- feel so good around your Sergeant, dollface,” he told her in a hushed voice, his thrusts getting harder and faster. “So good- fuck- gonna make you scream, kitten,” he promised, hitting into her harder. 

“Yes! Yes, Sarge! Please!” (Y/n) cried out. He was hitting her g-spot, his thumb going to her clit and rubbing as he fucked into her, and she cried out as she came.

Bucky let out a long, low groan as she pulsed around him. “That’s it, kitten- yeah… Oh, fuck,” he breathed. “I can feel your pussy grabbing at me, trying to pull me in deeper- that where you want me, kitten? Want me in as deep as I can go? Want me to fill ya with my cum so we can make a baby?” He asked. 

“Yeah-!” she panted. “Yeah, please Sarge! Fuck me hard! Fill me up!” 

Bucky grunted as he thrust into her harder. “I love it when you beg, kitten,” he told her, his cock hitting hard and deep in her, making her quiver around him. 

“Yes,” she chanted. “Yes, yes, yes, oh please yes, Sarge! Please!” 

“Please what, kitten?” He managed to ask as he fucked her. 

“Please- please let me have your cum,” she asked, “please, Sarge…” 

Bucky groaned at her words. “Yes, kitten, if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you have my cum- so be a good girl and come on my cock,” he told her as he began pounding into her. 

(Y/n) was a mess, confused noises fell from her mouth mixed with cries of need and pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck- feel so good kitten… I can feel you about to come, fluttering around me- God, yes- come for me- come for me, doll- come and squeeze me tight, kitten,” he coaxed as he continued to pound into her, his thumb pressing on her clit. 

(Y/n) gasped for a breath and choked on it, her body arching up as an orgasm exploded outward from her womb, yanking tight around Bucky as she screamed his name. 

“Oh!” Bucky cried. "Oh- fuck yes-! Fuck, you feel amazing, doll- yeah,” he babbled as he toed the line. 

He managed to hold back, panting as she pulsed around him. 

When she’d calmed down and caught her breath, Bucky took her knees, pushing them up toward her shoulders as he slipped even deeper into her. 

(Y/n) whined as his cock bumped her cervix and his pelvis rubbed against her clit as he touched his forehead to hers. 

“Open your eyes, kitten,” he told her softly, and she did. “Look at me,” he instructed staring back into her eyes. 

Bucky put his hands on the bed by her shoulders and kissed her before pulling back to stare into her eyes again. He started thrusting again, and (Y/n) had to struggle to keep her eyes open from the amazing feeling. 

“I wanna do it like this for a bit, because when your tummy gets round with our baby, I’m not going to be able to." 

(Y/n) whimpered, her hips doing their best to buck up to him. 

"And- this way I get as deep as possible. Gotta get deep as possible, kitten, so I can cum right there, right where you need it, so we can make that baby,” he told her, his husky voice making his breath brush over her. 

(Y/n) whimpered, her body pressing up to him as much as it could, trying to get him in deep enough, which was silly, because he was bumping her cervix with each thrust of his cock, anyway.

Bucky was grunting and groaning with purpose, now, rocking his hips and slamming his cock into her as hard as he could at that angle. 

(Y/n) cried out, each push into her making her feel like she was about to start floating. “P-please,” she gasped. 

“You gonna give me that baby, (Y/n)?” He growled. 

“Yes!” She panted fervently, “yes, Sarge, yes, Bucky! Yes!" 

"Gonna let me fuck you till you’re pregnant?” He growled. 

“Yes- yes! Please!” She panted. 

“Gonna let me fuck this baby into you?” He growled. 

“Yes, Sarge- Bucky- please! Please-!” (Y/n)’s gasps grew in volume until she came around him again, and Bucky swallowed a groan that snuck up on him at the feel of her clenching around him. 

“God, yes- fuck, oh, doll, God- yes!” He called out before roughly crying her name.

A few more curses were grunted out, then, wholly male noises forced their way from his chest as his cum spilled all over inside her and into her womb. 

Bucky’s rough voice groaned and guffed at how hard he’d just come, his hips still jolting a little. 

It took a few moments for him to gather his mind from the stratosphere, where it’d been catapulted, but when he had, he dragged his eyes open and looked down at (Y/n)’s face. 

He kissed and nuzzled her jaw, his face stuck in a pleased grin as he chuckled happily and coaxed her to look up at him. 

“There’s my beautiful kitten’s beautiful eyes,” he murmured softly against her lips before he kissed her. 

(Y/n) was smiling back up at him when he pulled back to slowly scatter kisses all over her face. 

“Feel good, dollface?” He asked as he helped her relax her legs back down around his hips while he stayed inside her. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. 

She let out a happy moan as she felt his weight press into her as he reached up and untied her hands, placing kisses around her wrists and guiding them to his neck so she could loop her arms around him. 

Bucky sighed in content, then started kissing down to her breasts, kissing over the reddened skin around her nipples where the belt had struck her. 

(Y/n) gave a stifled cry at the attention, and felt Bucky’s grin grow against her. 

“Still tender there, huh, doll?” He asked as he continued to kiss over her. 

(Y/n) hummed in agreement, her hands gently turning him back up, and he kissed back up to her face, laying repeated soft kisses on her lips. 

After a longer, slow, soft, passionate kiss, he pulled back. 

“Happy birthday, dollface,” he told her with a renewed grin of contentment. 

“Thanks, Sarge,” she teased. 

“I hope you like your present,” he murmured, still smiling. 

“I did,” she answered, her hands drifting over his back and shoulders, through his hair, along his jaw. 

“That wasn’t your present, doll,” he told her, his grin getting wider. 

“It wasn’t?” She asked in confusion. 

“Naw, that was just the fun part of it. The present isn’t here yet,” he kissed her again with a chuckle before pulling back and adding, “though it will be here closer to my birthday than yours." 

(Y/n) laughed and tapped a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. "Bucky, nine months from now is May! That’s two months after your birthday!”

“Still closer to mine, dollface,” he chuckled. 

When he pulled back from kissing her again, she felt a laugh bubble up and push its way out. 

“You ever gonna pull out, soldier?” She teased. 

“A soldier never surrenders, dollface. You should know that by now,” he teased back. 

“Well, then, Sergeant, are you gonna take that cock of yours out of me?” She specified teasingly. 

“No, doll, told ya; I’m gonna leave it in and keep the batter there till ya got a bun in the oven,” he told her with a grin. 

“Buns are made with dough-!” she laughed before he cut her off with a kiss, kissing her so thoroughly that she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. 

“It’s special batter, dollface,” he murmured softly against her lips. “And I’m going to give you another injection of it, just to make sure we have enough,” he told her in a husky whisper before he kissed her again, and (Y/n) moaned into his mouth again as she felt him bumping his hips against hers and starting to lengthen again inside of her. 

“C'mere, kitten, help me mix this batter,” he told her as he rolled them into a different position. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is really… mostly something I wrote for me because it’s a so called “special day”. I hope you enjoy it with me! 


End file.
